


My DBD notes and headcanons for "Remembering" and "Pigs"

by Kasan_Soulblade



Series: My DBD stories [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Notes, Spoilers, ideas, random train of thoughts, scene ideas that may or may not be used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasan_Soulblade/pseuds/Kasan_Soulblade
Summary: Notes, scene ideas, and very hard core SPOILERS for all of my dead by daylight fics.  I'm just culling out my coherent note pile so I can have parts of my writing desk back.All chapters with ending, plot, and thematic spoilers will be marked.  So please mind the title chapter when you go in and, as a cautionary note, things may change, go unused, or be tweaked.  Also, if anyone writes in with a spoiler question on any of the stories I will likely write a reply here rather than in the reply box because there's no way to do so privately.Chapter KEY:All story notes for the John/Amanda tale are marked PIAB (pigs in a blanket) in the title.All story notes for my Phil adopts small Meg story are marked OTEOB (on the edge of burning)UNIVERSAL is head canon that applies almost perfectly for both.It's further divided by NOTES and SCENES/DIALOGUES,  ex:  chapter one is labeled.NOTES PIAB: Biology ecetera.if it were spoiler heavy it'd be labeled SPOILER! NOTES/SCENE/DIALOGUE. PIAB. then the chapter title.Well hope that helps.  And to any who read, have a pleasant time of it.
Relationships: pending
Series: My DBD stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891381
Kudos: 3





	1. NOTES, UNIVERSAL, on Biology, basic killer functions, possessions, and food supply part one

**KEY:**

**PIAB (pigs in a blanket)**

**OTEOB (On the Edge of burning)**

**MISC Killer/story notes** :

Anyone of deep faith, under thirty, or cocky, is going to get a Krueger trial. There will be back to back if the Entity gets pissed as the Nightmare is its hope and spirit breaker.

Each killer has a secondary purpose to twist and cull the survivors

_Exs:_

Nightmare: Entities personal breaker.

Legion: flawed mirror

Ghost face/myers: unstoppable/inevitable

Wraith nurse: Fallen hero/helper

**Others pending.**

_Further notes on the trials. **TO BE EXPANDED**  
_

The entity allows the survivors to know some of their background/situation to make those points clear. Prey that needs a lesson will be sent to the appropriate killer.

It likes to pit John against the Hillbilly and Cannibal as an antithesis to himself personally and to piss him off It tries to do so with the Trapper but it notes how much stuff John is stealing, he is gutting traps to the point the _Trapper is_ _complaining_ and those trials thin down considerably.

Krueger will cross all moral lines and will _take_ victims in their nightmares and make others watch.

Quinten is sleepless because Krueger can follow him out. He’s the only one with this effect as he’s from his own universe different from the others. K. may threaten others with it, but he can’t make the jump. If Quinten were to denounce his home dimension go with another group to theirs or plan too K would lose all holds and it’d be trapped in the realm.

 **Notes on altered biology/ rules of the Realm** :

 _Aging_ stops in the realm, save cosmetically and if it’s anticipated and dreaded. Facial hair will grow in, hair will grow long. _But only if it’s a negative anticipated event_. Quentin’s been trying to grow a beard like Jeff and he can’t get it to work out for him and he’s bummed by it which perversely makes his hair regrow rate slow down which is driving him nuts because he needs like two more inches before he can really do something with it and its’ growing 14th an inch every two years per his calculation.

 _Other biological functions_ , going to the bathroom for either relief, periods, and physical acts associated with sex, and sickness, and its’ symptoms like sweating, puking, ecetera just don’t happen. Digestion (see food section) is derailed which is the cause of a lot of the oddities of above. While other processes just don’t trigger naturally, you can roll in a floor of Ebola and not get sick, roll on a room full of Amanda’s rusted nails and trap bits and guaranteed, no Tetanus (though Amanda will haul you out and stab you for the insult). This is due to the Entity not grasping sickness and most biological functions. On the flip side you can’t die from sickness if you were terminally ill (symptoms stop and reverse, per John’s experience and to a lesser extent Bills –this is why the survivors have not turned into INFECTED as he’s a asymptomatic carrier of the zombie virus per his own world), and while it can mime illness effects (per the plague, and see chapter 8 PIAB for Generator exception) it doesn’t grasp it being “makes people miserable” and “flavors the food, but I don’t like that flavor so I’m not letting it happen” sort of event.

 _Clothing and personal accessories/supplies_ in trials will shred, break down, ecetera, but once out of trial it will revert back to how it was on day of abduction. This applies to personally owned items that are carried about (exceptions being with the killer perks that destroy things) however a Survivor can throw down say, a cell phone when they see the mist coming and it will stay at camp. Granted will the other camp lingers leave it alone, no guarantees. Also others out of trials can break things, tear things, and that will carry into trials and on their returns. (certain trials will have cloth, clothes, and the ability to mend/restore/or make, -this is technically possible to do _in_ a trial but would mean no generator repairs or being killed while doing it for a long period of time, something that would be near impossible to pull off- but only if the person getting those supplies keeps them on their person and isn’t killed once established with a camp.

 _Food_ is needed for comfort, which helps regulate mental wellbeing. Because all matter is Entity made and not exactly physical, it isn’t digested per… normal means. It’s more of a “humor” system, espoused by certain religions and pseudo-science trains of thought. Taste is more regulated by remembered sensations since everything tastes like “entity” which _does not taste like chicken_ , also while something may look “crisp” or “juicy” per preparation or expectations it’s all going to have a mono texture “entity texture”. Which if one cottons on to this can make eating a bit terrifying and means the entity is not only skimming the survivors emotional energies but also auto cannibalizing… and I’m stopping that train of thought right there.

 **Things kept into the camp will have a few drop off points**.

Something free roaming (like 107, see PIAB chapter 3,4) will only walk to the edge of the camp and back, it can be carried into trials, but then falls under rules of non-animate items and personal possessions.

Survivors can put things down, and provided no one else tinkers with them they’ll stay where they’re dropped. Things can be set up and moved about, like tents lean-tos, pillows, etcetera, planted… like plants, or built so long as it doesn’t exceed the height of the surrounding trees. 

Anything higher than the tree line will be immersed in mist and curried/rot/ or be bit off by something unseen. Climbing up a tree will lead to a Survivor crawling out the hatch into a one on one trail with the Hag, who was likely biting what the mist didn’t break down fast enough. Normal trial rules apply but the killer usually is right on top of the would-be-climber. This is a common horror story that all the older (original) survivors are aware of and they will warn anyone climbing the first time… 

Plants meant for eating can be grown in the camp, but there are pockets of space beyond the camp if one’s willing to be a bit brave and walk into the mist in the cardinal directions. Claudette has an established “secret garden” there as the more rowdy inconsiderate, members of the Survivors have destroyed her attempt to make in camp food stock and she found the original “pocket” by accident while upset. Plant growths are accelerated, seeds will germinate obscenely fast and thus food never runs out, nothing needs to be reseeded, or really tended once the seeds are put in for if left alone the lot will respawn on its own. This is quietly terrifying Claudette who grasps how unnatural this is, (also the lack of bugs and pollinators is getting to her) and has no one to vent too about it.

Presently Claudette has access to a small selection of mushrooms, roots (potatoes, beets) garlic, varies herbs, and is trying to set up a tomato vine yard, perhaps grapes but the clearing is flat, not too rocky, and she needs help building the posts an setting up and is too shy to ask anyone she knows though she’s scraping up the nerve to get Jeff to help her.


	2. SPOILERS!  NOTES PIAB plotting RD.  Midstory to near end spoliers.

Johns GAME/PLAN main story break down

ONE is to get all the survivors or as many as he can on his side.

Step TWO get the camp to maximum use, setting himself and Dwight as contrast to King’s bull fisted tactics. 

THREE, get AMANDA under his sway. 

FOUR Begin testing using AMANDA as his means on _everyone_ , feeding her data on them in his trials. She will have to kill him as a cover. He will then console/manipulate the survivors to further twist them. 

FIVE: Will control his revelation that AMANDA is the PIG, set up cover. Hoffman was manipulating them both, him via force and threatening his wife (in his own GAME) and Amanda per her addiction and malleability per her poor mental health. Was trying to get Amanda away from his toxic influences, get them both out, made to build the traps but worked around with flaws. Wrote scripts to offer hints, ect. 

SIX: Uses REVELATION as a last step to test loyalty.

RESULTS: Camp will split with him about this, those loyal offering condolences ect those not breaking away from him.

He will appear to offer a split of resources, territories, ect with light rules between parties. David will refuse. Fights will ensue until John cedes all present materials to David, but will warn that taking further will lead to consequences.

He will begin tests on the non-loyal personally after this, using those most under his sway to set things up. Citing they’ve proven their lack of value of life by abusing others, taking their resources, ect..

Sub plots: Claudette will try to keep both camps united, likely to fail. Will use info John gave to try to reach out to Pig, makes offerings to her in trial. Flower friendship bracelets, necklaces that are miss woven and catch in the “mouth” of the pig costume. Amanda’s so shocked she breaks character to ask “why” and Claudette is all like “Well everyone needs friends”, and starts chattering about the meaning of each flower to hide her crushing embarrassment because _oh my god, I said that_. Amanda’s about as mentally broken because she’d been used, and used others, and this is so damned odd its a blue screen of death for her. She slips out mid chatter to chase another survivor and Claudette is crushed. When John goes to her she confesses what she did and is all cringe and John thanks her for trying.

Amanda latter freaks at John because she thinks Claudette’s broke and the Entity will take her permanently if she is. John explains. “She’s universally kind, those few rare souls… you might find one or two in your life, those do not need to be tested child, simply watched as an example and to keep others from breaking them so they must be tested to be set to rights.”

Amanda’s Stockholm expands to Claudette in some rather disturbing ways, scaring Claudette and the other Survivors as Amanda starts showing manic behaviors and this leads to John having to slam down on controls hard, and the Entities is starting to notice….


	3. NOTES/SCENE PIAB Two fires, food, and comfort

Claudette and John bond over tea. John started verbally baiting to dig up her weaknesses and flaws in her life but Claudette’s sincere adoration of plants and dreams of opening a nursery defang his cynicism and stops his process of prepping her to be tested cold. It’s rare but there are people he won’t test (his wife for selfish reasons, and people under a certain age, though he’ll use them as collateral against their families he’s always resolved to just release them once their “subpar parents” were culled from the human race, as well as people who are honestly trying their best and doing no harm). She is living her best, even in these hellish circumstances. She’s mildly sheepish about not being “horribly smart”. That while her grades were good she felt she was a bad student, ecetera. John gently stokes her ego. She’s’ proving a vital series here, she can keep encyclopedia of knowledge of plants vital for food and medicine… So perhaps _she can help him_.

“Chemistry was never my strong suit. Nor compounds of a plant base. I’m a horrid city slicker underneath it all. Perhaps you can help me get some of it down. I’d like to help out more around camp... And I can sort of cook”

Claudette lights up, thrilled.

Initially John and Claudette set up a smaller fire to test compounds. John eventually sets up mechanical odds and ends on his side of it. Purloined pillows, fabrics and the like make a nest of it as they start sneaking things out of trails regularly. It’s a common sight for him to be adding fuel and her to be explaining about how to make something crisp, from burning, to her tentative ideas of incense burning, burning certain leaves for the smell, wants to try doing it during cooking to tweek food, and the like.

She’s ecstatic about making tea, and John steals her a mortar and pedestal and spare gauze from the Nurse’s trails so she can make a mini tea set up, and he shamelessly agrees to be sampler. Dwight trying to kick up team work drifts between the two fires and lingers with either group casually, usually nursing a cup after leaving C and J’s fire. The others linger by either flame depending on if they want to talk too. Jeff is thrilled by John’s “Rad jagged modern art piece” and both men talk shop and John starts teaching Claudette about basic mechanic and metal work. 

Curiously Claudette and John’s fire acts normally and food cooked over it has stronger taste. Food doesn’t burn as often and doesn’t trigger trails when meat is dumped in (this, ironically triggers a Nightmare trail, the Entities a bit sick upstairs). When the younger members try to manipulate Claudette to give food and drinks to them freely all the time John points out the “little red hen” phenomenon occurring. Claudette initially doesn’t have any limits (and doesn’t recognize the analogy, as her childhood was at best, a bit odd) but after a while she burns out. She starts putting up stipulations as she can see how badly she’s being used after a few weeks of being near tears and John standing up for her because she’s exhausted and the rest of the Survivors are _still_ trying to use her.

Eventually she puts a sign up that reads. Free food of the orderer’s choice on birthdays (she’ll have Kate sing happy birthday when bringing out the food, it’s a tradition), or very special days, or after trails with the Nightmare or Doctor. Free tea after the Plague (loaded with anti-nausea herbs) and a free pass to what you like if you give her something new that she can use. If it’s something outrageous or going to require extra prep time and a lot of materials she can revoke the free part. She usually asks for someone else to do firewood, fetch water, or trade for an item (mainly food based, but she’ll swap for medical supplies and soft things). She swaps cooking duties with John, Jeff, and Quentin, and on her turns else she makes bulk meals and shares freely, Jeff usually follows suit. John makes two meals and leaves supplies out for others to help themselves for lunch, and he has someone else tend the fire when he isn’t cooking on his “cooking” days as he’s busy with other things more often than not. Jeff usually gets wood for Claudette on her days, and gets his own, which at that point someone will point out he’s “over doing it” and take over the maintenance of the fire part.

Trials that occur on their cooking days excuse them from further cooking, this is something John insisted on after a bad trail Jeff nearly set himself on fire, he was such a mess. When a Trial occurs on a cook’s day this will lead to a subdued fight from the other Survivors who are either unskilled in cooking or just too lazy enough to not want to do it. John’s likely got nasty Tests for the truly lazy ones.

Claudette eventually shows John her “Secret garden” and they both go there from time to time, her to beam at the plants and him to listen and keep a running tally. He notices the odd growth rates and calls her out on it gently and Claudette…

She’s in near tears because no one else notices, or thought to ask, and she confesses it’s been scaring her but it’s useful and…

“And that’s likely what this sky spider wants in the end. A well filled trough, all to make the slaughtering easier.”

Claudette nods her agreement.

“But I can’t just _starve_ everyone, even if the foods wrong.”

Sliding a hand over her shoulder John draws her near.

“No child, that test I wouldn’t force on anyone.”


	4. SPOILERS! NOTES for OTEOB, Meg, Laurie, philip, of cat and mouse and settings

**Story notes, Ideas:**

  * The wraith hears “Halloween” music when L. follows him. The first time he thinks a survivor has tinkered with a radio and spies her in a rear view mirror as he is tinkering with the device to make the sound stop. (stylistic notes, mirror classic horror scenes, start humorous, jump scare, and crank up the tension to end with him seeing her looking at him though mirror)
  * Follow-up scene with him running to avoid her, trying to get away from damned music, and it giving him a headache.
  * Uses status with Entity to pick trials without her, she uses trinkets to get his trials, it becomes a material tug of war.



This all is inspired by L. seeing Wraith with Meg, and a Trial with Kruegar and him alluding to the sweet flesh that the Wraith is dangling before him as incentive. She jumps to the conclusion that the Wraith is using the kid as a bargaining chip, not threatening to lop off K’s male hood with his sickle if he tries anything which is what actually happened.

  * Meg gives Wraith Sir Ribbit for “company” when he “goes to work” because he hates his job so. He actually has no problem with the trials, but is leery of leaving her alone. A few of his summons ended with him trying to talk her out of the gift while she tosses it after him. One such scene occurs with him spawning right on top of Queintin, who takes a moment to pinch himself. Flustered, the Wraith leaves him to it, looking for a clean place to deposit the toy before going back to try to kill the child.
  * He starts sorting trails (when he can) by cleanliness, because he can’t’ replace the child’s toy, and is seen by others chanting “not the meat packing factory” or other more vile areas names as he appears.
  * He wastes a bit of time looking for a clean place to set the toy before hunting, when Nea winds up taking it by accident he hunts her relentlessly, and when she leaves with it tosses his sickle after her, hitting the bars of the cage, the last sight of him she sees is him trying to push the bars down and get to her, never knowing that the “weird thing” this picked up is until she gets back to the campfire.



Between trails each “hunter” has a home of sorts. His is sculpted round the last place he remembers and the Entity no understanding the lot has warped it horridly. His “house”is a garage. He’s made a bedding arrangement for her in one of the cleaner cars, ad he sleeps in the bed of a truck, long legs hanging out. The dimensions change between waking, sleeping and trials, but nothing is moved despite this. The door leading out leads to a world less memory and more mental impression of a place than actuality. The ground alternates between grassy, cement choked (jagged, uneven, and breaking with grass growing out of it) and winding paths that if followed lead to a junk yard. Going into the junkyard will reap you nothing but a loop, the scenery repeats every mile or so, and can be caught out by noting one specific bit of debris and walking a straight line until you find it again. Philip uses this as a means to “exercise” the girl when she gets rowdy, and it takes a few “walks” for her to cotton on to what he’s doing. Turning around with intent to go back will lead you to go back in a few steps no less.

**Chapter ideas, scenes**

Hide and seek,

Finding the car crusher.

The car with the body, the taping in the trunk.


End file.
